The unexpected returns
by conniebeauchampgrace
Summary: Piper centric Piper is kidnapped by a familiar face and he wants her baby Can the sisters get the help they need to rescue their sister in order to vanquish it or will they have Symapthy for the Demon Keep an eye out for quotes/Spells from the show and ones you spot put them in the review Rated T for language and gore
1. Happy Birthday and a Kidnap

**Chapter 1: The unexpected returns**

_**First charmed fanfic **_

_**i love the show and i love piper so this will be Piper centric **_

**_will include some episode quotes when i can so look out for them and when you do put them in a review with the episode it is from_**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all married.

Piper was 5 months pregnant with Melinda Prudence and had 2 sons Chris and Wyatt

Phoebe had 2 daughters Persephone and Buffy

And Paige had identical twin daughters Katrina and Tamora

The Manor

It was Friday afternoon and everyone was at the Manor for Wyatt's 8th birthday

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Wyatt, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as he blew out the candles

"Now can i open the presents Mama" Wyatt asked impatiently

"Of course cookie" Piper said as she watched him grab his presents and tearing the paper off them

10 minutes later

A piercing scream shook the manor as Chris, Wyatt and their cousins came running through the living room followed by a very creepy demon

Piper attempted to blow the demon up but flowers rained over it instead

"NOT AGAIN" She moaned thinking about what Wyatt done to her when he was still in the womb

The demon just laughed and through an anthame into her back and shimmered out with Piper in his arms

"Piper" Phoebe shouted

Cut to 'Up There'

Prue, Patty and Penny are talking about what they just witnessed looking down on the manor

"Oh my God" Prue exclaimed watching as Phoebe and Paige flick through the book of shadows desperately trying to find the demon to get their sister back and so they can vanquish it

"Patty go tell the elders the girls are gonna need some assistance finding Piper" Penny/Grams said

Patty nodded her head and went to warn the elders about Piper

The manor

Crying can be heard as Wyatt is holding onto his daddy sobbing his little heart out screaming for his mommy and baby sister to be ok

"Its gonna be alright buddy, go join your brother and cousins at magic school we will find mommy ok"

"Ok daddy"  
>As Wyatt orbed away there was a knock at the door<p>

"Daddy hi" Said Phoebe as she opened the door

"Am i too late i come with a present for my grandson" Victor said as he walked inside searching for Wyatt who had just left

"Ermm daddy Piper has been kidnapped by a demon and the kids are at magic school while we find whoever took her"

"IS she ok"

"We are not entirely sure, he stabbed her with an athame and then shimmered away with her and we don't exactly understand any of this our selves" Paige said to Victor who was heart-broken that his daughter had been kidnapped

Underworld

"COME ON WITCH WAKE UP" Screamed the monster as Piper slowly started to regain consciousness

"What do you want with me?" Piper shouted as the demon gave her a grim stare

"I want whats inside you" He said back

"Who are you?" she said back

"IM - - -" he said as he turned into

"Cole" Piper said

"In the flesh"

_**Sooo 4 returns of familiar faces**_

_**sorry if you dont like it bur R&R **_

_**Will try and update every day except xmas day friday and saturday as im busy **_


	2. How?, Why?, Confusion!

Chapter 2: How?

The underworld

What do you want with me Cole? Piper asked furiously

"I want your baby because you stole mine from me? Cole answered back

"What do you mean I never stole your baby your friend the seer stole it from Phoebe and then she vanquished with baby!" Piper replied now very furious and hurt she needed healing but Leo isn't a white lighter any more and Paige won't hear her calls from where she is

"NOO! Wyatt is mine not yours he's evil like me!" Cole said angrily punching Piper in the face causing her to fall back onto the hard ground

"Wyatt is a good boy nothing like you he is my son not yours he has white lighter in him not psychotic evil" Piper stated defending her eldest child

"Oh really then why hasn't he or any f the others come to find you yet" Cole said with an evil grin on his face

"Cole just let me go for god sake"

"No I will not, I will be back soon. Oh and don't try to escape an old friends will be keeping an eye on you" Cole said inviting the men in

"Oh my god" Is all Piper can say when they walks through the door

"Hello Piper" said the first while the other had a grim stare on his face very evil looking

"Jeremy, Dan what the hell"

The Manor

"Can you sense her Paige" Leo screamed anxiously waiting to know where his wife is

"I can sense her pain but not her" Paige

"This is frustrating" Victor said pacing around the room

"Look I will cast the 'To find a lost witch spell' I'm sure it will help" Phoebe said and they all nodded agreeing to Phoebes idea

"COME one Paige lets cast the spell"

Attic

"Ok put the following in the bowl ok" Phoebe said

"A pinch of rosemary, a sprig of Cypress, A yarrow root."

Paige added the ingredients and started chanting

"Power of the witches rise, Cause unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you hear, Come to us and settle here"

Phoebe and Paige added their blood to the potion and finished chanting

"Blood to blood i summon thee, Blood to blood return to me" they finished the spell and it worked but didn't bring them Piper it brought them

"Prue" Phoebe asked worriedly looking at her dead older sister

"What are you doing here" Phoebe asked again

"I thought you were dead" Paige said

"I am dead, Paige right?,"

"Yeah, ermmm, We were casting the spell to find Piper"

"The elders made it so the spell backfired and let me help you as the demons are Cole, Jermey and Dan"

"Whatt?" Phoebe said

"Jeremy and Cole are dead and Dan isn't a demon he loved Piper he wouldn't hurt her" Phoebe shouted causing Victor and Leo to race up the stairs

"Prue" Victor said almost fainting

"Daddy, I've missed you" Prue said hugging her dad

"Bu- Er-, Im so confused" Was all Victor could say

"Lets find Piper Prue said to her younger siblings who were very shocked to see her"

"Ok"Phoebe said

_Sorry its a short chapter _

**So thats 4 faces from the past in this chapter hope you enjoyed it hope i can update it again today if not 2 chapters tomorrow **

**Remember review the quotes/spells that are in the chapter**

**E xx**


End file.
